A phase-locked loop (PLL) is a circuit that generates an output periodic signal whose phase is related to the phase of input reference signal synchronizes the frequency of an output signal from the PLL to an input reference frequency using feedback. PLLs are used in a variety of applications such as to generate, stabilize, modulate, filter or recover a signal from a noise communications environment.